


A Heart's Memento

by ChibiChim164



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Gen, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiChim164/pseuds/ChibiChim164
Summary: Law gets a chance to obtain an incredibly precious part of a certain clumsy blondeI'm trash with summary
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	A Heart's Memento

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One Piece Fanfic and I've had this idea for a while so I had to write it down.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Trafalgar Law is 22 years old when an overly infuriating pirate crew who are apparently staying on the same part of town in the island that they decided to stay a day or two at, barged into the bar he’s drinking at and sat at the nearby table from him. Their loud and boisterous voices are making his ears ring and eyes twitch. Now. He’s not that drunk to do anything he knows he’ll immediately regret the next morning, but he’s grip on Kikoku is tightening as the minutes pass by.

He should’ve really taken Shachi’s invitation to join them go bar hopping.

Maybe he wouldn’t have to hear these obnoxious morons boast about their stupidly low bounties.

The only good thing that came out of staying there is overhearing a conversation between two members of that group. Talking about a devil fruit that’s gonna get auctioned at the auction house situated on the western part of the town. Not far from their current location, Law mused.

What caught his attention isn’t the devil fruit but the literary piece that goes with the fruit.

A Devil Fruit Encyclopedia

A devil fruit is hard to come by and not in his list to worry about, but an encyclopedia containing even bits of information about devil fruits?

Now that’s something he’s not even a hundred percent sure existed.

Even with his time with Doflamingo who obtains different devil fruits, never has he heard that certain work coming out of anyone’s mouth.

**-=-=-=-=-=-**

The next day, screams were heard as dismembered bodies of a small group of pirates were found just a few feet away from a marginally ruined auction house.

A young man smirking smugly as he sat back on his office chair, a newly acquired hard bound book placed in front of him along with a small treasure box containing a devil fruit that’ll make them at least a hundred million belli richer.

His yellow submarine drifting through the cold waters of North Blue.

**-=-=-=-=-=-**

The Heart Pirates, aside from their captain supposedly being a madman, are known to be easy to distinguish with their clothes displaying their jolly roger for all to see. Contrary to popular belief that it was a requirement, it’s not. In fact, even the newer members thought so too at first until they were educated about the crew.

There’re only few things that is needed to remember when one becomes a Herat Pirate.

Wear their Jolly Roger proudly and with respect for the person it was supposedly be, which was explained as with little information as possible. The whole story behind it are only known by three people in the crew, namely; Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi.

Each and everyone should know at least basic medical knowledge. That was drilled down by the captain himself to their heads.

Don’t bully Bepo. That has a certain corresponding punishment to anyone who tried that that nobody wanted to experience.

Coffee is the captain’s lifeline which the Polar Tang shall never ran out of stock.

Never let the Straw Hat’s captain anywhere near the sub’s control room, operating theater and the weaponry when the two allied crews get together.

And one of the most important, only second to the first one on the list above, is that anyone who finds a devil fruit needs to let the captain know and show it to them. For whatever reason it may be, no one’s allowed to disobey.

For all what is said are just important knowledge, this seems to be the only rule that every member knows.

Again, the only ones who knows why, are the three closest friends of the captain are and all three of them shows no intention of explaining about it and only says that its private.

The only explanation that the others can think off is that its connected to the captain some way or another.

Its not like they’re complaining, and after some years, sailing under their captain, they’ve encountered a few devil fruits that aren’t what the captain’s looking for, so they sell it.

Parties after those are the best

When the captain finally showed them of a picture of what the fruit looked like and the name of it, the Nagi Nagi no mi, they made it an unspoken mission to get it or at least report it to the captain given the chance.

And that’s exactly what’s about to happen.

**-=-=-=-=-=-**

After years of being allied with the Heart Pirates, the Straw Hats are already used to the calmness the other crew brings in contrast to their own craziness.

Its one of those times when the two crews set a meeting place to rendezvous and catch up. And that takes them to the summer island they’re docked at. Some of the Heart Pirates are down at the beach playing volleyball with Franky, Usopp, and Chopper. Jean Bart and Zoro seems to be sparring just a few meters away from the Sunny. Robin, Nami and Ikkaku are sunbathing by the Sunny’s lawn deck with the chairs Sanji prepared for them earlier, the said chef currently in the kitchen making refreshments. Brook and Jimbe’s up in the helm on lounge chairs, reading comfortable, taking advantage of the ship being almost empty.

And the two captains are nowhere to be seen. Not that anyone is worried. No one cares what they do when alone. It’s enough to watch them being insufferable idiots. Being lovey dovey with each other on both decks since the other day.

Nobody made a comment when Luffy came out of the sub early this morning, running up to the Sunny’s dining hall wearing his trousers and Law’s black and yellow hoodie. Too used to either two captains staying on either sub or ship.

Sanji just finished handing the ladies’ drinks when loud voices emerged from the tree lines.

“What are those fuckin idiots doing?” Ikkaku muttered as she watched Penguin and Shachi yelling something to each other and hastily ran to the sub and loudly threw the metal door open and rushed inside. Not long after, they ran back out and ran straight on the gang plank.

“CAPTAIN!!!!”

“CAPTAIN WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!”

“CAPTAIN COME OUT!!!!”

“STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING AND COME DOWN HERE!!!!”

“I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T COME OUT WERE BARGING IN THERE EVEN IF YOU’RE DOING WHAT WE KNOW YOU’RE DOING. RIGHT NOW!!!”

“OI YOU TWO!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!!” Sanji exclaimed as he kicked the two of them at the back of their heads, slamming them down face first on the lawn. “You’re disturbing the ladies!!” He yelled at them.

“And what’s so urgent for you to demand Torao-kun right now? While Luffy’s with him.” Robin asked, her book long before closed and placed down her lap.

The two slowly stood up, wide smiles plastered on their faces.

“We apologize for the disturbance, but THIS is very important and the captain’s gonna owe us after this!!” Penguin stated excitedly

“Again, what’s the deal?” Nami asked, now curious to know what would make the usually composed captain owe these two.

Shachi threw his hands up wide. “We found it!!” He said.

“We finally found it!!!” Penguin repeated while tearing up.

The three Straw Hats exchanged glances. Not knowing what to do. The two, extremely hyperventilating to answer so they turned to the remaining Heart Pirate, hoping for her to at least get the know what they’re talking about.

To their surprise, the female Heart Pirate, along with Penguin, is also tearing up.

“Look at what you did! You made Ikkaku-chan cry!!” Sanji berated them.

Ikkaku stood up and went up to Penguin and shook him. “Please tell me you found what I think you found.” She pleaded.

“Yeah! We found the fruit!”

Ikkaku squealed in delight. She might not know what the ‘whole story’, but she’s been with them for the longest (Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin doesn’t count since they know the captain way before) and she’s bound to piece the story together about the meaning of their Jolly Roger and the sudden need of the captain to get his hands on a certain fruit. (And she kind of already pried more information from Bepo)

And after knowing at least half of the captain’s story, finding that fruit is one of their top priorities.

She and Penguin hugged each other as they cheered. Crying. With Shachi on the side jumping with joy. The three Straw Hats, filled with curiosity, concern and amusement.

That’s the sight that welcomed the topless scowling Heart captain with Luffy just clinging on the former’s arm.

“Shachi. Penguin. You two better have a good reason for me not to tear out your innards and shove them up your fucking asses.” He threatened. Glowering at them.

With the two sobbing messes. The redhead’s the only left to report the good news to their grumpy captain. With a wide grin he announced the news that made the murderous glare Law’s giving them and freeze on the spot.

“We found the fruit!”

**-=-=-=-=-=-**

Law

Law just stared at them

“Are you sure?” He asked slowly.

“Yes Captain! We brought proof!” Shachi cheered, bringing out a photograph.

The Heart’s captain popped up in front of him and snatched the film from his hand and stared at it before he directed his gaze to the redhead once again.

“Where?”

“It was brought by some marine. We tailed them for a while and found a marine base not that far from here.” He explained.

Law then opened a room. His spotted hat, a black short sleeved button up shirt, and his nodachi Kikoku appeared in his hands.

“Ikkaku, gather the guys. Run a quick supply check to make sure were good to go. Prepare the sub. Penguin, get Bepo and tell him to set course to the next island as fast as possible. Shachi you’re coming with me.” He instructed as he wore his shirt.

The three lined up. “Aye Captain!” They stated, saluting at him before the two run up to their crew mates.

As soon as Law buttoned up his shirt he started to walk away, Shachi following behind.

“OI Torao! Where are you going!!” The straw hat captain yelled, frowning.

“Raiding a marine base.” Luffy opened his mouth to say something but cut off before a single word even came out of him. “And no, you can’t come.” He firmly stated.

Before the other can protest Law opened a room and shambled himself along with the remaining Heart pirate with him to the tree lines before they disappeared again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-**

“What the hell was that about?” Nami said aloud.

Luffy plopped down on the grass and started sulking.

Robin hummed before turning to her captain. “Luffy, do you know anything about the fruit their talking about? Something about a fruit they’re apparently searching for?” The raven head asked.

The straw hat wearing captain tilted his head on the side, confused before brightening up and jumped up, a wide grin on his face. “Torao’s devil fruit!!”

“What do you mean?” Sanji asked.

Luffy snickered. “Mingo’s brother’s devil fruit! Torao wants it!”

“That doesn’t explain anything!” Nami exclaimed.

“Doflamingo has a brother?”

“Do you know why Torao-kun wants Doflamingo’s brother’s devil fruit?”

“Yeah. He hates Doflamingo right? Is it out of spite or what?”

Luffy shook his head no. “Mingo’s brother is Torao’s special person! So he wants to get his fruit no matter what!” He stated, his grin getting even wider.

“Its like Ace’s fruit for me, but Sabo already ate it so it’s safe with him! Torao said he’ll keep Mingo’s brother’s fruit safe whatever happens because-” He was cut off by an explosion coming from the island.

Nami stood up and went to the railing. “Franky! Usopp! Chopper! Zoro! Get up here now, we’re preparing to set sail!!” She yelled at the four who’re staring at the forest, clearly surprised by the explosion.

**-=-=-=-=-=-**

The Polar Tang’s sails are raised and is sailing leisurely along side the Sunny. For unknown reasons, the heart pirates took out barrels and barrels of sake from their cellar. Sanji along the Hearts’s chef made a feast for everyone and now are partying in the Sunny’s deck. The Straw Hats didn’t ask why. As if they’re turning down a party.

Two captains missing in action.

**-=-=-=-=-=-**

Law lied on his back, resting in the bed of the Tang’s captain’s quarters. The other captain snuggled on his side.

“Torao, can I see it?” Luffy asked, with his eyes sparkling with anticipation. Law huffed in amusement before opening a room. The fruit then appeared on his hand, showing it to his lover.

“Can I hold it?” He asked once again, holding out his open hands.

“You usually don’t ask questions and just do what you want.” Law said in a teasing tone, making the latter pout.

“But this is important to you right? Then I should ask first.” He retorted, taking the Heart’s captain a bit back.

Law then pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. “Yeah. Be careful with it.” He mumbled before handing the fruit to Luffy.

Finally, he finally got the last possession Cora-san had

Cora-san used the fruit till his last breath to protect him

He’s more than willing to do anything to keep it safe and away from anyone’s hands

Cora-san’s memento

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
